


Les Amis Highschool Hostclub

by capableofbeingaterror



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Female Feuilly, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capableofbeingaterror/pseuds/capableofbeingaterror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Mis meets Host Club! Genderbent Feuilly ends up being forced to join the Lamarque Highschool Host Club after breaking a vase. The Host Club though was originally a Humanitarian Club and they have hidden agendas for their flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Feuilly opened the door. Finally, somewhere quiet to - ...apparently not so quiet after all. six young men stood before her dressed in the student uniform.

"Welcome to the Lamarque Highschool Host Club!" The boys greeted her warmly. Feuilly froze.

"This...is a host club?"

A boy in glasses frowned slightly. "That's strange, it's a young man. He's in the same class as you two isn't he?" He asked gesturing to two other boys who seemed very close.

"Yes," the two close boys agreed. "But he's shy and doesn't talk much, so we know nothing about him."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Moreau." The one with glasses said calmly. A tall blond boy's eyes widened slightly with recognition.

"You must be Feuilly Moreau. You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about!"

"How do you know my name?" Feuilly asked a little afraid of these rich boys.

"Why, you're famous. It's not often that a commoner gains entrance into our academy." Glasses explained. "You must have an audacious nerve to fight your way into this school."

"Thank you," Feuilly replied, a little unsure. "I guess."

"You are a wonderful example to the poor. You show that even a poor person can gain access to an elite private academy and has just as much right to a higher education as a wealthy person does!" The blond exclaimed passionately and put his hand on Feuilly's shoulder. "It must be hard for you to be so often looked down on by members of the upper class."

Feuilly moved towards the door feeling a desperate need to get out of there, and fast.

"Hey, wait!" A gentler voice cried out and took hold of her arm. "Your story must be very interesting! You're a hero! I would love to write a poem about you!" The longer haired boy gushed.

"Please let go of me! I am not a hero!" Feuilly pulled away from the boy's grasp.

"It is strange that a famous honor student should be so openly gay." The blond mused to the one in glasses.

"Well, why not entertain him anyway? It would be rude if we denied out guest, after all." Glasses suggested.

"No, no! It's not like that! I was just looking for somewhere to study!" Feuilly insisted, backing up a bit. Suddenly, Feuilly tripped and fell backwards. In a moment, a vase shattered on the ground. Everyone froze.

"We had meant to sell that." One of the close ones said.

"Yeah, to raise money for charity." The other close one agreed.

"It is worth quite a bit of money. At least 50,000 francs." Glasses added. Feuilly's heart sink.

"50,000 francs?"

The blond walked over to her. "Since you cannot afford to pay us back, would you be willing to work for us until the debt is paid?" He offered kindly.

"What would I do?" Feuilly asked hopefully.

"Run errands for us mostly. Whatever we need at the time. Are you willing?" The blond asked. "My name is Enjolras, by the way."


	2. Chapter 2

The blond leader, Enjolras, had given Feuilly a list of instructions for the day. Just small errands such as, "get coffee, hand out refreshments, clean any messes made." Feuilly sighed. At least her tasks were fairly easy.

"Welcome, mademoiselle! Please, have a seat." Feuilly heard someone say. She turned and watched as Enjolras took a girl's hand and helped her to a couch. The girl gasped as the blonde young man took her hand. Feuilly raised an eyebrow. This was a little bit ridiculous.

"Oh Enjolras," the girl said barely above a whisper. "You're so charming!"

"You're name is Genevieve, is it not?" Enjolras asked as he poured her some tea.

"Yes, it is." The girl blushed and watched him intently. Feuilly had to admit, Enjolras was an attractive guy. His hair was curly and blond and his eyes were startlingly blue. He had a slight build, but did not appear weak. These girls though, Feuilly thought as she glanced around the room at the other hosts' guests, were a bit extreme. They were so carefree and shallow that it was almost disgusting.

"Ahh!" Someone screamed before Feuilly felt something fall into her and cause her to fall to the ground with an, "oof!" She turned over and saw a girl. The poor thing looked mortified. "Im sorry!" The girl apologized softly, but earnestly. Feuilly smiled and offered the girl a hand.

"Don't worry about it." She said good-naturedly. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." The girl nodded and blushed a little. "I'm just really clumsy I guess."

"I'm clumsy sometimes too. One time, I was trying to help my aunt set the table and I tripped over my own feet. All three of the plates I was carrying broke." Feuilly laughed a little at the thought.

"I'm Cosette. What's your name?" the girl asked with a bit of a blush still.

"My name's Feuilly." Feuilly replied kindly.

"it's nice to meet you, Feuilly." Cosette smiled shyly at her.

"It's nice to meet you too," Feuilly returned the smile and then glanced around. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well," Cosette looked down seemingly embarrassed. "...I came to see if I could find someone, but I see he isn't here. Perhaps I should go..." She turned to leave, but Feuilly could tell by the way her shoulders sunk a bit that she was upset. Feuilly reached out a hand and touched Cosette's shoulder lightly.

"Please, come have a seat. I can get you some coffee if you'd like."

"Oh, that would be very nice. Thank you!" Cosette's face brightened.

Enjolras glanced around the room to see how things were going. their guests seemed happy and occupied and... That was strange. Feuilly seemed to be entertaining a few guests himself!

as he watched, he could see the girls seemed to be enjoying themselves. They were laughing and hanging on the boy's every word. Interesting. Perhaps this boy would be more useful as a host than a delivery boy.

Enjolras took a sip of the coffee Feuilly had brought and nearly choked. he frowned at the cup in his hand and wondered why it tasted different. It wasn't...bad, but i. Wasn't what he had been expecting.

Yes, Enjolras thought, definitely a better host than delivery boy. He'd make the change after the guests left.


	3. Chapter 3

Feuilly watched as Enjolras walked towards her. She was just getting another pot of coffee ready for the next wave of guests.

"Feuilly, I noticed you were entertaining a few guests yourself."

"uh, yeah, they weren't sure what they wanted I guess and decided to talk to me." Feuilly replied a bit unsure of how to interpret her employer's tone. Enjolras nodded and grabbed the coffee pot.

"Where did you get this?" He asked curiously.

"At the store." Feuilly answered. where else would I have gotten it?

"it tastes...different."

"oh really? It's just coffee. do you get a different brand or something? I'll show you the container." she offered and stood to find it. It was on counter in The kitchen. Feuilly picked it up and returned to where the blond was standing patiently.

"Here it is," Feuilly announced and handed it to Enjolras. Enjolras studied it and frowned a little.

"Instant coffee?" He asked. "What's that? I've never had it before."

Feuilly opened her mouth in surprise. "You...never...?" that was rediculous. "What do you drink then?" She asked.

"I drink coffee. like, the kind they grind up?" Enjolras explained and continued to study the offending tin.

"Oh wow. Sorry, I'm not used to getting that kind." Feuilly apologized.

"No, no, it's fine." Enjolras looked up with kind, but serious eyes. "I was wondering, since you attracted a few guests, if you would like to be a host."

"I..."

"It would be much more helpful, and if you get enough guests, your debt will be paid. All you have to do is sit and talk to them and try to make them happy." Enjolras added.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Feuilly nodded a bit nervously. Enjolras smiled slightly.

"Combeferre!" He called. The one with glasses looked up from his notebook and walked over to them.

"Yes Enjolras?" Combeferre asked.

"Feuilly is going to become a host. Could you go help him find some clothes?" Enjolras requested.

"Of course." Combeferre smiled And gestured to Feuilly to follow as he walked towards the back of the room. Feuilly followed, but felt a little anxious. Combeferre lead her to a closet and began rummaging through it.

"Here," he said after a few minutes. He emerged with a nice suit hanging on his arm. "its Jehan's, so it should fit you alright."

"thanks," Feuilly said with a small smile and took the suit from Combeferre.

"you can change in there," he gestured to a curtained off corner. Feuilly nodded and went into it, stripping down to her underwear before carefully pulling on the lovely suit. The expensive material felt pleasantly cool on her skin and she turned to look at herself in the mirror.

She ran a hand through her short hair and smiled. She liked the suit and couldn't help but think she was a pretty.

"Are you finished?" Combeferre asked from the other side of the curtain.

"Yeah," Feuilly replied and walked out.

"I'll get someone to show you what to do." Combeferre offered and out a hand on her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter. I've been having serious writers block. I hope to have better chapters out soon, but I'm busy with school, so we'll see.

"You have to decide what it is about you that girls might like." the boy with a cane and mirror explained. "I'm Joly, by the way." He smiled.

Feuilly smiled back and glanced at the other boy who seemed to be going bald.

"The girls think it's cute that I'm clumsy and that Joly is always worried." the balding one added.

"But what they like best is brotherly love." Joly finished and smiled while clutching the balding one's hand.

"brotherly love?" Feuilly asked. The two boys didn't look related.

The bald one let out a laugh and patted Feuilly on the back.

"No, we aren't brothers."

"but we're very close." Joly said. "Aren't we, Bossuet?" He asked and touched the bald one's cheek.

Bossuet laughed. Feuilly raised an eyebrow. This was all very confusing.

The next was the small boy, Jehan.

"They like me because I'm small and sweet." he explained with a blush. "What's the thing you're good at?"

"Uhhh..." Feuilly began with a slight blush. "I don't know."

Jehan studied her for a moment and smiled.

"You've got a good heart, Feuilly, and you seem to be good at making people relate and sympathize with you, even when you aren't really trying." The poet smiled.

"Thanks," Feuilly said. "You really are sweet."

Jehan blushed again and looked down.

"You should talk to Bahorel now - he's the one over there." Jehan said gesturing over to the left where a young man in a red vest stood.

Feuilly turned her head and then smiled at Jehan before walking towards the tough looking guy.

"Hey," Bahorel greeted and grinned a bit. "So Combeferre wants to help you find something attractive about yourself?" He asked.

"yeah, I guess so." Feuilly agreed a little awkwardly.

"Girls like me because I'm strong," Bahorel explained with a tough façade That broke into a friendly grin afterwards. He clapped Feuilly on the back. "They also like me because I talk less than all the rest of them."

Feuilly smiled a little as she thought of the others.

"Yes. I can see why that might be a little refreshing." She agreed.

"so, the girls seemed to like your stories. You're cute and pitiable, I guess, since you come from a poor family and stuff." Bahorel commented.

"the poor should not be pitied. Pity is another way to put he rich above the middle class and poor!" A passionate voice said from behind Them. Feuilly turned around and looked at the blond leader who wore an all-too-serious expression. Did this teenager really consider his host club a serious matter? All they did was talk to girls! That being said, he seemed like a good guy.

"Of course, Enjolras, I just meant that that was why they liked him." Bahorel defended himself.

Enjolras nodded and walked over to a table where he seemed to be reading over papers.

"Bahorel, what's Enjolras doing?" Feuilly asked.

"I don't know. He does that a lot." Bahorel replied and walked away.

"Enjolras writes essays in his spare time." Combeferre explained. Feuilly was surprised. She hadn't known Combeferre had been there, but she smiled a bit at him before looking back at the slim blond.

"Oh." As Feuilly watched in, she couldn't help feeling like these boys were hiding something...


End file.
